Ben Edgar
Ben Edgar is one of the Yogscast Administrators. He was first seen by Yognau(gh)ts in Kim's YOGSKIM Special! Simon's Present video where she dressed up as Mandrew. Ben was seen in the background, and he became known on Reddit and Tumblr as "Corgi Crasher". Ben says that his job deals with the "stats and things". He has since become one of the most familiar Yogs, appearing in most main channel videos particularily Grand Theft Auto V and Garry's Mod, as well as participating in several seasons of Civilization V/VI. Ben has also begun playing old school strategy games with Lewis on Twitch, with the streams usually titled 'Lewis and Ben Save the World', as well as on the Civilization channel. He now shares the channel "Lewis and Ben Save the World" with Lewis consisting of playthroughs of modded XCOM. It is also worth noting that the unofficial Jerkoff streams are with Tom and Ben where they usually play Total War: Warhammer 2. These streams between Tom and Ben are also used as a platform to plan their prospective coup of the Yogscast. Yogscast Website Summary Ex-Detective Ben was hired by the Yogscast to investigate corruption within YogTowers. Ben discovered what he thought was embezzlement that went all the way to the top. It turned out just to be Simon getting into the Jaffa supplies again though. When not dressing up and trying to steal the Ark of the Covenant, Ben is involved in almost every facet of the company and how to improve it. Trivia * Ben's Minecraft account 'Bedgarsan' was changed to 'Rebel_Captain'https://namemc.com/s?Rebel_Captain for the Trials Of Derpulies series. It was later changed to 'HelperBear'https://namemc.com/s?HelperBear for the Corvax's Christmas Cracker series. It was even later changed to 'Lardbuttz'https://namemc.com/s?Lardbuttz for the "Whale Lords" Minecraft series. * Ben is originally from South Africa, from this he is great at horse riding, and has had his mother retire there. * One of Ben's favourite video games is the first X-COM game, known in England as UFO: Enemy Unknown.https://youtu.be/xgDtDz6hBYY?t=5h22m48s * Ben has a dog.https://youtu.be/5q72nJpB09c?t=26m57s They appeared together in the Watch Dogs Challenge - Top Secret special where Duncan wanted to borrow his dog.https://youtu.be/9spEs468gWU?t=431 The dog is called Max, as Ben has said this in 'Open XCOM - Final Mod Pack #7 - Alien House Party' * Ben won the Star Wars Armada European Championship 2017.https://twitter.com/Bedgarsan/status/871366275452293120 He also came 8th overall at the Star Wars Armada World Championship, coming 4th in his heat. He beat the German, US and North American champions. *Ben's player model in Trouble in Terrorist Town on the main channel is usually Left Shark, a man wearing a shark costume who appeared to the left of singer Katy Perry during her performance at the Super Bowl halftime show in 2015. **When Ben is the detective in TTT, his trusted team is known as the infamously incompetent Shark Guard, opposing Tom's Palp Patrol and Spiff's SS (Spiff Squad). *Ben has a close friendship with Tom Clark, called 'Sharky and Palp', with their own T-Shirt, promotional art, and a theme tune. Movie rights are not yet known. *Ben is frequently seen wearing a red jacket. * Ben bears an uncanny resemblance to character Cain Dingle from Emmerdale. * Ben used to love Jaffa Cakes... that is until he started working at the office. * Ben has a habit of being at the receiving end of poons, validation is soon to be achieved? * Ben enjoys ice cream! * Ben has a cult-like fan club established in the comments of TTT and GTA5 videos on the main channel, as well as on Reddit. The fan club is believed to be established in August of 2018 by Ben's number 1 fan. * As evidensed by their XCOM playthroughs, Lewis and Ben are masters of human-wave suicide bomber tactics. * Ben has a son. Links *YouTube *Twitter *Reddit *Google+ Gallery YOGSCASTBen.png|Ben's Yogscast avatar. Lewis and Ben Tea 2017.jpg|Lewis and Ben drinking tea. BenEdgarTwitterAvatar.jpeg|Ben's former Twitter avatar. BenEdgarTwitterAvatar2.png|Ben's current Twitter avatar. Ben togatar.png|It's true. He is all the man you could ever ask for. SharkyBen.png|This is a real man's dream. BedgarScarf.png|Ben embracing a scarf. References Category:Yogscast Category:People Category:YogTowers Category:Ben Edgar